


In Your Hands

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [68]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Backrubs, Community: kink_bingo, Emotional, Established Relationship, Fisting, Jossed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil make a new connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Fisting

Phil looked up as Clint came into the living room.

"Hi there, how did it go?"

"Good. It was fun. The kids were great, they really had a blast, and the teachers were pretty cool too, I only got a couple of stupid questions about what it's like to work with Iron Man and Captain America. There was one little girl we should maybe keep an eye on. She had a lot of natural talent and a great eye."

Phil smiled at Clint's enthusiasm. "Sorry I couldn't be there."

"S'okay, I know you're busy."

Phil had been named official SHIELD liaison to The Avengers, currently a temporary assignment while he was still on restricted duty. So far the job mostly entailed being The Avengers' press secretary, and organizing their public appearances. Clint was thrilled that Phil had the job, because it meant that Tony and Cap got all the public speaking gigs, and he and Bruce got to go to schools to teach archery and science respectively. Phil was due to have a long, excruciating talk with Nat about a request from Vogue Magazine, and Clint was seriously considering finding a vent to hide in so that he could eavesdrop on that particular discussion.

Busy or not, Phil hadn't gone back to whatever he'd been doing on his StarkPad, but instead was still looking at Clint with a fond smile on his face.

"What's up?"

"You look good."

Clint was wearing a purple t-shirt and a pair of clean, new black jeans.

"I, uh, figured this was OK for teaching kids."

"It's fine. I meant it, you look nice. C'mere."

Clint settled next to him on the sofa and got pulled into a hug.

"Is there something on your mind, Phil?" Clint was pretty good at reading Phil by now, and he was showing all the signs of wanting to talk about something, but not knowing how to bring it up.

"There's something I've been thinking about, yes, but I'm not sure if this is the right time."

"Is it about the, uh, marriage thing?"

Soon after Phil woke up from his surgery, they'd had a serious talk about the wedding plans that Loki had interrupted. They'd agreed to wait until Phil was better and things had settled down. Maybe now that Phil had an official assignment, he wanted to re-open the discussion.

"No, it's not that, though if you want to talk about it - "

"No, I'm good with what we decided."

"Me too. No, this is, um... bedroom related."

In the past three weeks, their sex life had progressed from Phil lying quietly on the bed next to Clint giving him a handjob, to Phil lying back and getting slowly and lovingly fucked by Clint. The medication Phil was on meant he still couldn't get an erection, but they had also explored some other ways to have fun together in the meantime. 

"You're not usually hesitant to talk to me about that, is there something wrong?"

"No, no not at all. This is just... something that we can't just jump right into. Something I think we should talk about first."

"OK, Phil, I'm listening."

"We talked about it a little, once before, when I had four fingers and the palm of my hand in your ass. About someday putting my whole hand inside you."

Clint felt breathless.

"Yes. Yes, please, Phil. I would love that. You know I would love that."

"Yes." Phil was smiling fondly at Clint again. "I do. I've been doing some research, reading up on it, and well, everything I've read says it's pretty intense." Clint's face fell.

"Are you sure you're ready for something intense?"

"Err... emotionally intense, not physically," Phil said.

"Well, I'm not sure that anything could be more emotionally intense than you coming back from the dead, so I think we can probably handle it."

"Yes. I think we can too. I just wanted to make sure. Things haven't been easy lately, for either of us."

"All the more reason to spend some time being emotionally intense together."

Phil laughed. 

"OK, I'll make sure that both of our schedules are clear for tomorrow evening, and I'll get everything we need."

"Anything special I need to do, apart from the obvious, that is?"

"Nope."

"OK then. Do I get to fuck you now, as a pre-fisting thank you for being totally awesome?"

"If you insist."

~~~~~

"So, um...."

"Are you nervous, Clint?"

"A little, I guess. More like excited, though."

"Hmm. OK, well, I'll get everything ready while you're in the shower."

Clint nodded and headed for the bathroom, stripping off his clothes as he went. Phil spent a minute distracted by the sight of his retreating bare ass, then got to work. He took the duvet off the bed and then covered the sheets with large towels. Then he put a thick, soft flannel sheet on top of the towels for more comfort. He put a stack of smaller hand-towels on the bed, and got out the strategically-shaped foam pillows he had bought. 

Figuring out what position to use had been difficult. Fisting was generally done either doggy-style, which Phil refused to consider, because he wanted to be able to see Clint's face at all times; or using a sling, which didn't allow for the amount of physical contact he wanted while they were doing this. He had an image in his head of Clint, supported by the thick foam pillows, lying crossways between his spread legs, while he sat on the bed. Phil hoped it would work, but was confident that they could find a solution if it didn't. They were both very resourceful when it came to positions, and Clint's incredible flexibility always helped to make things easier.

Phil got out the big tub of lube, and checked his fingernails one last time. Then he rummaged around in the nightstand for a bottle of massage oil. He didn't mind Clint being excited, but everything he had read said that relaxation (along with communication and trust, but those were a given between them) was extremely important.

Clint came out of the bathroom toweling his hair and surveyed the bed.

"You've sorted out everything we need, as usual." Clint grinned as Phil wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled and licked the shower-damp side of his neck. "So, where do you want me?"

"On your stomach, on the far side of the bed, to start with."

Clint raised an eyebrow at that and Phil held up the bottle of massage oil.

"We have all night, and I want us both to be nice and relaxed for this, so I thought I'd start by giving you a backrub."

"Sounds great, Phil," Clint said, and flopped down on the empty side of the bed, pillowing his head on his arms. Phil stripped off the t-shirt and sweat pants he was wearing and climbed onto the bed to straddle Clint.

"Hmmm... I've always loved the way that feels," he said as Phil's dick and balls nestled into the small of his back.

"Me too," said Phil as he leaned forward to plant a kiss on the back of Clint's neck. Clint's skin was still warm and damp from the shower and Phil kissed again, then licked and nipped a little with his teeth. Clint shifted under him.

"Thought you were supposed to be relaxing me, not turning me on?"

"I was thinking I'd do both," said Phil, shifting his hips to drag his balls across Clint's lower back. "Any objections?"

"Not from me." And Clint sighed and relaxed and let himself enjoy being massaged by his lover. Phil had great hands, and knew where all of Clint's little aches and pains and knots were. He expertly teased them out, leaving tingling trails of desire in their wake. Phil worked Clint's neck and shoulders and arms, and then shifted down his body, working his way down Clint's spine to his lower back. His slick oiled hands then swirled across Clint's firm butt and Clint sighed and pushed up into the touch as Phil massaged the cheeks and let his fingers dip teasingly between them.

Thinking that it couldn't hurt to start opening Clint up while he was so pliant and relaxed, Phil poured a little more oil into his hand and spread it between Clint's asscheeks, then started to massage with two fingers that dipped easily into Clint's tight heat. A third finger followed, and Clint moaned and thrust his hips up for more, but Phil wanted to re-position them before going any further. He slid his fingers out, leaned down and planted a kiss on Clint's tailbone, and then said,

"Roll over. We need to be in a different position to do any more than that."

"Hmm-kay," Clint propped himself up on his elbows, a contented smile on his face.

Phil sat at right angle on the bed, his legs spread wide. He positioned a large firm, wedge-shaped foam pillow between his knees. 

"Your butt goes here," he said, patting the high end of the wedge, "and your shoulders here," indicating the other end. Clint positioned himself, shifting and nestling down comfortably with his head pillowed on Phil's thigh.

"How does that feel, will you be comfortable like that for a while?"

"Oh yeah, should be fine." His knees were splayed wide, feet flat on the bed. 

"Good." Phil checked to make sure that everything he might need was within easy reach, then started with the massage oil again, this time on Clint's chest, massaging the wide pectoral muscles and incidentally rubbing slick thumbs across his sensitive nipples. Clint sighed and shifted slightly, relaxing into the touches. 

Phil's hands worked down to Clint's groin, stroking his hard dick lightly before delving back to his ass. Clint let his legs splay open and his eyes fall closed as Phil easily worked two, then three fingers back into his ass. Before adding a fourth, Phil reached for the big tub of thick, creamy lube and coated his entire hand and wrist. 

"Going to start opening you up now, OK?"

"Yeah. Please."

Phil put three fingers back into Clint's ass and twisted them, pressing the sides of the tight ring of muscle, gently stretching it. 

"So good," sighed Clint. "Feels so good when you stretch me open like that."

"Good. I'm going to use four fingers now." Phil pressed his four fingers tightly together and eased them in with a gentle twisting motion.

"So good," Clint said again. He loved having Phil's fingers in his ass and Phil was going so slowly, working so carefully that there was no burn, no pain, just the delicious feeling of being stretched wide open. Clint opened his eyes and looked up at Phil, who wore an expression of concentration. Clint smiled.

"Love you," he said quietly, and Phil looked into his eyes.

"Love you too. Still good?"

"It's fantastic, Phil. Really. I'm loving every second of it."

"Good. Ready for more?"

"Oh yeah."

Phil's four fingers were in almost to his knuckles. Traditionally, this was the point at which he should add his thumb and start working a "duck bill" shaped hand into Clint's ass. But Phil knew how much Clint loved the feeling of being stretched, and what he had taken in the past, so he had decided to approach this part a little differently.

With his four fingers still held tightly together, his hand cupped to draw his knuckles together as tightly as he could, and his thumb pulled out of the way, Phil started to press in deeper, working his knuckles into Clint's ass.

"Yes. Oh God, yes. So good Phil, so very, very good." 

Phil cupped the side of Clint's face with his other hand and Clint turned his head to press a kiss to his palm. Phil expected him to turn back after the kiss, but he didn't, keeping his face pressed into Phil's hand and kissing it softly and gently again and again as Phil's knuckles pressed into his body. As they did, Clint gasped and Phil stopped moving.

"Clint? Talk to me."

"S'okay. It feels great. Just give me a minute."

"Take all the time you need. Whatever you need, I won't move again until you tell me to."

"God. Oh god. Can't tell you... can't tell you how good it feels, Phil."

"I'm glad. You're gorgeous like this, Clint, so responsive, so open for me."

"Always for you, Phil. Love you so much."

"Love you too."

"OK, you can move now, but slow. It feels so good, I want it to last."

"I'll go really slow. We've got all night. I'll do this all night if that's what you want. Anything I can give you, Clint, always."

Phil slowly twisted his hand, not pressing in any further, just turning it to apply gentle pressure on Clint's anus, giving him the sensations he craved and encouraging the muscles to relax further.

"Yeah, like that. So good. So good."

For long minutes Phil kept up the slow twist of his hand, first one way and then the other, as he did, he very gradually let the palm of his hand uncup so that the full breadth of his palm was stretching Clint open. 

"How does that feel?"

"Amazing."

"Are you ready for more? Are you ready for me to put my whole hand inside you?"

"God. Yes, please Phil, yes. I want that. I want to feel your hand inside me."

"OK. I'm going to go really slow, you tell me if you need me to stop for a bit, right?"

"I will."

Phil slipped his hand back out just enough so that he could tuck his thumb in between his four fingers. Clint was relaxed and loose and open, and it was easy to slide back in as far as his knuckles, and then he slowed down, and eased forward with only the smallest amount of pressure. His hand slipped in past the knuckles, and slid forward. Phil eased up on the pressure entirely as the rest of his hand slid into Clint's body.

Clint moaned loudly as his hole closed around Phil's wrist. Phil couldn't help but stare at where his hand disappeared into Clint's ass, it was almost un-imaginable, his eyes refusing to accept the image as reality, but his hand was surrounded by the tight heat of Clint's body, making it very real indeed.

"God. Phil. Oh God. Oh God. Phil." Clint took one gasping breath after another trying to process the sensations. Phil laid his hand on Clint's cheek.

"Look at me, Clint. Tell me you're OK."

Clint looked at Phil with bright, shining eyes. "Good. I'm good. It's good. It's... it's incredible, Phil."

"Yes. It is. I almost can't believe I have my hand inside your body. It's beautiful, Clint. You're beautiful."

They stared into each other's eyes, not moving, just breathing and looking and feeling, sharing something deeper than they had dreamed possible.

"I'm, ah... I'm going to close my fist, now, OK?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Phil folded his fingers into his palm and wrapped his thumb around them, making a tight fist. Clint moaned again. 

"Move, just a little, please."

Phil slowly twisted his arm, turning his fist inside Clint.

"Yes. Like that. Just like that. Perfect. So good. So perfect, Phil." 

Clint reached for Phil's other hand, pressing it back to the side of his face. 

"I've got you. It's OK, Clint, I've got you."

"Phil, I'm yours. I'm yours. Everything... it's so much, Phil. I can't explain."

"It's OK, you don't need to. I understand."

And Clint looked into Phil's eyes, and saw that he did. That the depths of the love and trust that they had for each other had culminated in this moment, and had somehow become even more.

Clint's cock twitched as Phil moved his fist, his knuckles putting pressure on Clint's prostate. 

"I think... I think I'm gonna come, Phil."

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah. Yeah I want to come like this, from having your hand inside me. Yeah. Is there... is there any chance you could come too?"

"I think there's a pretty good chance, yes."

"Can I touch you, would that help?"

"Of course you can touch me, and yes, I'm pretty sure it will help."

Clint reached for Phil's dick and cupped it in his hand, then stroked it, gently.

"Stop moving your hand for a minute, and tell me what to do for you," Clint said, as he gently stroked and squeezed Phil's soft dick.

"What you're doing is just fine. It feels great."

"When you're almost there, start moving your hand again, just the way you were before."

"OK, I will. That feels good, Clint, really, really good." Phil rocked his hips forward a little, chasing more sensation, bringing himself closer to the edge. Clint held his fist still and let Phil thrust into it with small rocking motions.

"That's it Phil, take what you need, I want you to come. I want you to come with your hand inside me like this, Phil."

Clint's words did as much for Phil's arousal as the friction on his dick as he rocked into Clint's hand. He was close, so close. He started to twist his wrist again, slowly, putting pressure on Clint's prostate with each knuckle in turn, then back again in the other direction, slowly and steadily. He felt Clint's body tense around his hand. Felt the contractions of the muscles as Clint started to come, and that was what pushed him over the edge himself, spurting weakly into Clint's hand. 

Clint tipped his head back and made one long, drawn out sound as he came, spurting and shuddering through more aftershocks than Phil had ever seen. He very carefully didn't move his hand at all, not knowing what Clint would want once his orgasm was finished.

Phil put his hand back to the side of Clint's face, and his eyes fluttered open.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. Great. God, that was intense."

"Mmm-hmm. Yes, it was. I could feel your muscles contracting around my hand. It was... incredible."

"Could you... could we stay like this for a bit?"

"Of course. Of course, love, for as long as you want. We don't need to stop just because you came, if you're still enjoying this." Phil tightened his fist and then relaxed it.

"God that feels so good. I wish I could tell you. I wish I had words to describe what it feels like, Phil."

"Well, maybe next time you can show me."

"You... you'd want that? You'd let me?"

"Let you? Of course I'd let you. I trust you with my life, my heart, with everything, Clint, you know that. Of course I'd let you. And as for wanting it, I wasn't sure before we started, but watching you like this has pretty much convinced me to try it." 

"Not 'till you're better, though, Phil. Not 'till you're 100%."

"Of course not."

Clint relaxed and smiled.

"Move a little again?"

"Sure. The same as before?"

"Maybe... maybe in and out, just a little?"

"Sure." Phil pressed in a little, then drew back out. Less than a half an inch, but Clint sighed and moaned.

"Yeah, oh yeah. That's so good, Phil."

Phil kept up the slow, gentle rocking in and out, and Clint let his eyes slip closed again.

After a little while, Clint shifted his hips.

"Are you OK, are you uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm great, I..."

"What is it Clint? Talk to me."

"I..." Clint's eyes were still closed, but his body was relaxed, and Phil was pretty sure he wasn't in any pain or discomfort. Clint's hips shifted again.

"Clint, look at me." Clint opened his eyes and looked up into Phil's. "Whatever it is, please tell me. I'll do anything you need me to do, you know that."

"I... um... more?"

"More? Do you want me to go deeper?"

"If you... if you're OK with that, yeah. I... this feels so awesome, Phil, I..." he took a deep breath, not able to put what he wanted into words.

"I'll give you everything I can, Clint, always."

Phil picked up the tub of lube and spread it thickly on his arm, from wrist to elbow. Then he wiped his free hand on a towel and put it back on Clint's cheek.

"What do you want me to do?"

"If... if you could do the in and out thing again, but go a little deeper each time? And the twisting thing was awesome, too."

"OK." Phil wished he could lean down to kiss Clint on the lips, but he wasn't comfortable bending that way yet, and he didn't want to flinch with his hand inside his lover. Instead he stroked the side of Clint's face, and Clint got the message and turned his head to kiss the palm of Phil's hand.

"Thank you for this. For all of it."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"Love you too."

Phil started to slowly press in with a little twist, then pull out again, using only a small amount of pressure, and with no particular goal in mind except to give Clint everything he had asked for. He watched Clint's face as it relaxed, blissfully content, occasionally giving a little sigh or moan. Phil started to rock his fist inside Clint's body with tiny movements of his wrist, adding to the sensations. Clint moaned.

"Good?"

"So good. So very, very good, Phil. More, please."

Phil twisted his fist further on each small inward stroke, letting his knuckles rub along the inner walls of Clint's rectum, producing more moans and sighs. Phil glanced down at his arm and was surprised to see that he was three inches in from his wrist. Phil slowed his movements, very conscious that he needed to give Clint's body the chance to adjust to the intrusion, but he didn't stop. He kept pressing in, twisting his fist, and pulling back out a little, before pressing in again, a tiny bit further.

"Still good, Clint? Still want me to keep going?"

"Yes, please Phil, if you -"

"Shh. Whatever you want, remember? I'll do this for you all night if that's what you want, remember?"

"Yeah, but I need to know you're OK too, Phil."

"I'm fine, love, truly. What we're doing is amazing, it's beautiful. I'm loving every minute of it, believe me. You're so relaxed and open for me, watching you like this is incredible. Having my hand inside you is incredible."

"I'm glad, because having your hand inside me is completely awesome."

Phil stroked the side of Clint's face again.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Press in, twist. Pull back slightly. Press in again. Phil sank into a slow gentle rhythm that matched their breathing, and, he suddenly realized, Clint's heartbeat. Phil tore his eyes away from Clint's face and looked down at his own arm. He was in almost to the elbow. He quietly took a deep breath and let it out, closed his eyes for just a moment, and kept up the same gentle rhythm. Press in, twist. Pull back slightly. Press in again.

He felt Clint's balls brush his upper arm. He opened his eyes and looked at his arm, incredulous that he was elbow-deep inside Clint's body, then at Clint's blissful, beautiful face. He stopped moving.

"Clint, I can feel your heartbeat. I'm so deep inside you that I can feel your heart beating near my hand." Phil's voice held quiet awe. He had known, from his research, that doing this with Clint meant that he would be literally holding his lover's life in his hand, but feeling it like this... Feeling the warm, strong pulse of blood moving in a steady rhythm near his fingers was overwhelming.

Clint's eyes were still closed.

"I'm yours. Everything that I am... Yours, forever Phil. I understand now, I think, how you feel when I tie you up. Trusting so completely. Surrendering so completely. It makes you feel free."

"Yes. Yes, it does. Is that how you feel?"

"Mmm-hmm. All I can do is feel, and it feels so good. So free. I can feel your hand, your arm up inside me, all the way. I'm wide open for you, I'm yours. You're holding me from the inside, touching me in a way I never knew was possible. It feels so good, Phil. Being yours. So good." 

"This is all I have to give you, Clint. I'm in all the way to my elbow. I'll keep moving, though, if you want."

"Just a little. Just for a little bit."

"As long as you want."

"The twisting thing still feels awesome."

"OK. Like this?" Phil twisted his arm and wrist slowly, gently, carefully.

"Yeah. God, yeah."

Phil stroked Clint's cheek and twisted his arm one way, then the other, flexing and relaxing the muscles of his forearm at the same time.

"That feels so good, Phil... so incredibly good. I think... Phil, I think I'm gonna come again."

"I've got you, Clint, I've got you. You can let it happen, just let go and let it happen."

Twist. Flex. Twist. 

Phil could feel the tension building in Clint's body. He felt Clint's heartbeat speed up. He felt the tiny ripples of Clint's internal muscles along his arm, and the clenching near his elbow. It was so incredibly intimate, so unbelievably intense that Phil felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks, and lifted his hand to wipe them away. 

Clint's breathing became a harsh rasp. The tension in his body increased, drawing taut like an elastic band about to snap.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna... Oh, god, Phil. It's like... it's like my entire body is clenching around your arm and I can feel you everywhere, holding me from the inside. Phil. Yours... I'm yours. I'm..." 

Clint made a high keening sound as his orgasm rippled through him. Phil felt muscles contracting, clenching around his arm and his fist, reacting to the intrusion by clenching again and again and again, sending Clint spiraling to heights of ecstasy that he'd never known before. Phil's tears spilled again as he saw, watched, felt, and was surrounded by Clint's body, so wracked with pleasure. The shudders and gasps lasted long minutes. Phil held perfectly still, waiting, watching, his own breathing harsh and his heartbeat fast. 

Clint shuddered one last time and lay still. Phil swiped his hand across his eyes to wipe his tears away and then laid it back on Clint's cheek.

"Clint? Can you open your eyes for me?"

"Phil." Clint opened his eyes and looked up at Phil.

"I'm here, I've got you."

"I know. I can feel you. Not just inside me, but everywhere." Clint smiled. "I think I'll always be able to feel that, just a little."

"I'm glad."

Clint noticed that Phil's eyes were wet.

"Phil are you OK? Are you hurt?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm fine. I'm wonderful, Clint. It was so beautiful, watching you, feeling it. Feeling you come like that from the inside, I just..." Phil smiled as the tears threatened yet again.

"I understand. I'm glad." Clint sighed. "I guess you'd better start pulling out now. I don't want you to leave, but I do want to snuggle with you and fall asleep, so..."

"Yes. OK, I'm gonna go slow."

"Hmm-hmm." Clint took a long series of slow, deep breaths in and out while Phil slid his arm back out, slowly, inch by careful inch. He was a little concerned that getting past his knuckles again on the way back out might be difficult or painful, but Clint was so loose and relaxed that his hand simply slid out. Phil made a quick, careful check for blood and found none, then wrapped his arm in a towel.

"How do you feel?"

"Empty."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Wouldn't change a second of it. I'll never forget it Phil, never."

"Me neither. Don't move until you feel ready, and don't try to sit up, OK? Just go slow and easy."

"Don't worry, not moving fast any time soon." Clint used his elbows to slowly hitch himself off the pillow that was propping up his butt, and let his legs fall together.

"I'm gonna go clean up so that we can cuddle. Don't move, OK? Don't do anything, let me take care of all the stuff."

"'kay. Phil..."

"I'll be as quick as I can."

"Thanks."

In the brighter lights of the bathroom, Phil checked his arm again, but found nothing to worry about. He filled the sink with warm soapy water and washed quickly but thoroughly before heading back to the bedroom. Phil took all the paraphernalia off the bed and stripped the flannel sheet and towels from one side.

"Can you roll over to this side, Clint? Then I'll climb in with you."

"Hmm-kay." Clint made his way onto the sheets and Phil headed around to the other side. He stripped the rest of the towels off and left everything in a heap in the corner of the bedroom to deal with in the morning. He picked up the duvet and spread it over Clint, and then climbed into bed and snuggled close. Clint crawled into his arms and pillowed his head on Phil's chest, wrapping one arm possessively around his middle and tangling their legs together.

"Thank you, Clint. That was incredible."

"Pretty sure I should be thanking you."

"You're welcome," Phil said and kissed Clint softly.

"You're welcome," Clint said, and kissed Phil back. "This sounds weird, but I feel different. Like I dunno, like you touched something inside me and changed it somehow, made it... fit better. That makes no sense, sorry."

"It doesn't have to make sense. Fit better how?"

"I dunno, just... with me. With who I am. Like a part of me wasn't quite right, but when you reached in, all the way into me, and touched it, you somehow made it right. That sounds really dumb."

"No it doesn't. It sounds like we had a very powerful, profound experience together, and it has made you feel... maybe better connected to yourself?"

"Better connected. Yeah, maybe. Like fixing a loose wire maybe, yeah." Clint was quiet again for a bit. "I love you Phil."

"And I love you, Clint. Ready to get some sleep now?"

"Yeah. Warning you I'm probably not gonna let go of you all night. Sorry if you wake up stiff."

"That's OK. It's worth it."

"Yeah, it is. G'night."

"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
